Crofty Crap
Origins Crofty Crap first appeared in July 2007 on the YouTube channel Igonge Stoned Central before the channels deletion in early 2008. Inspiration and Influences The show originated from a BaCuurkTV original "Kingdom Hearts Stoned" as a separate series. It was also influenced by the flaws in Tomb Raider and the downright silly storylines that appear in the games. Another series "Crazy Croft" by YouTube's tombraidertrailerman had greatly inspired the creation of Crofty Crap, they share the parody of Tomb Riader themes and the same abrieviation: "CC" The Name The original name of the series was "Lara Croft Tomb Raider Stoned". The title was influenced by the title of "Kingdom Hearts Stoned" and would be the second parody in the "...Stoned" franchise. The name was later changed to "Tomb Raider Stoned" so it wasn't as much of a mouthful as the previous title. Still not satisfied with it, the title was scrapped and was changed to the current " Crofty Crap". This was chosen as it is a more aggressive and wtf title and would hopefully attract more viewers. Seasons Season 1 Season 1 was spread across late 2007 to early 2008. The first season wasn't originally planned to be a season, more like a random serial. It comprised of 3 episodes which each lasted an average of around 4 minutes each. Each episode originally got at least 1000 views each and got several honors. The series was pulled from YouTube when Igonge's account was deleted. The series then re-appeared on BaCuurk's new channel which was Igonge "Re-born" if you like. Season 2 Season 2 was a surprise. Not at all planned, was created in the spur of the moment on a cold wet day. Season 2 was originally going to consist of at least 6 episodes but but was changed to a more favourable 3 episodes for creative reasons. The new season first appeared Thursday 27th of November 2008 and was followed by 3 second previews feturing short clips of what was to come. More TR parody makers jumped onto this idea. Season 3 Season 3 was heavily advertised on BaCuurkTV with a Kill Bill themed ad campaign to co-inside with the two planned Kill Bill themed episodes that would premiere at the season's end. Many trailers using clips from these episodes were uploaded to advertise the series further which were well recieved. Once Crofty Crap 7 was uploaded, more work began on Crofty Crap 9: Kill Laraphone Vol.1, the first part in a Two part special. After Crofty Crap 8 was uploaded, disaster struck Kill Laraphone. Files and folders were missing and some had been moved out of place and save files were corrupted. There was no way Kill Laraphone could be salvaged but the clips that made it through were uploaded onto YouTube seperately along with a blooper reel of Jane Finlay as the Doppelganger. Season 3 was Struck with the most controversy of all the seasons so far (see lower down on the page) Season 4 Season 4 appeared not long after season 3 ended. The theme for this season was reimaginations of the classic season 1 episodes with changes and brand new content. CC10: The Resurrection Part 1 is available now to watch on BaCuurkTV. CC11 Is not quite finished yet but is mainly reimaginations of CC2 with brand new content. CC12 will consist of CC3 reimaginations with new parodies of final episodes of TV series, seeing that this will be the Final episode ever of Crofty Crap. Controversy WMG The first two episodes of Crofty Crap season 3 were under fire from WMG claiming they owned some if the music content in CC7 and CC8. In CC7, the claimed they owned "Love Shack" by The B52's and in CC8, "Got Your Number" by Nadia Oh. As a result, WMG automatically had the videos muted. BaCuurk filed a counter complaint to get the videos unmuted and the videos were un-muted for aproximately 2 weeks, until WMG muted them for good. BaCuurk removed the videos and had to heavily cut the episodes to be re-submitted to YouTube. The cut didn't have much of an impact on CC7 but CC8's main theme was centered around the song "Got Your Number" and asa a result the title of the episode had to be changed and humor was taken from CC8. Both episodes were reduced by at least 2 minutes each. The two uncut episodes are now available to watch.